Si no estas
by Chia Moon
Summary: Estas lejos y aún así te anhelo. Pero nada que una llamada no puedo solucionar. Eso sí, tu ausencia no me la quita nadie. Feliz cumpleaños, Genee.


No podía pasar este dia sin hacerle regalito a mi niña, que se lo merece y no encuentro otro modo que hacerle regalitos de su pareja favorita. Este es el primero de dos, espero que te guste, corazón.

* * *

 **ºSi no estásº**

 **.**

Sora miró su teléfono sobre la mesita de noche. Era de esos antiguos que todavía contaban con una ruedecita. De color hueso, con una flor pegada en el auricular. Alargado y quedaba muy cuco sobre su mesita.

Pero ella no miraba el teléfono porque le gustara, porque fuera de los ochenta o porque tuviera pensamientos de cambiarlo. Lo miraba por el hecho de que no sonaba.

Suspiró. Rodó por la cama. Intentó volver a concentrarse en la lectura de su libro. Quería terminar Cazadores de sombras antes de que los demás le dieran un buen Spoiler. Pero no había forma de concentrarse en ello.

Miró el teléfono y luego el reloj de nuevo.

Cuando estaba por cambiar de postura nuevamente, el timbre llegó. Descolgó tan deprisa que el aparato se le cayó.

—¿Diga?

— _Eso me ha dolido en el oído y me quedarán secuelas, pelirroja_.

Sora rio con todas sus ganas y abrazó el cojín más cercano.

—Eso pasa cuando descuelgas mientras te haces la manicura.

— _¿Desde cuándo te haces tú la manicura? Ah. Espera. ¿Quién es él? El que intentas guardar en el armario._

Sora enroscó el cable del teléfono entre sus dedos sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Pues, no sé, dímelo tú.

Un gruñido llegó desde el otro lado.

— _Estoy seguro de que es muy feo. Tiene joroba y un ojo tuerto. Ah, y ni hablar de sus partes. Creo que le falta un huevo._

—¡Taichi! —exclamó sin poder controlar ya sus risas—. Eres un loco.

— _De eso nada. Es que no puedo imaginar que te guste otro que no sea yo. Así que el que esté ahí, tu amante, siempre será más feo que yo._

Sora de verdad que no podía dejar de reír y tampoco de amarle. Era impensable.

—Te quiero.

— _Lo sé y tú lo sabes también_.

—Te lo acabo de decir —recordó sorprendida.

— _Solo quería que me lo dijeras otra vez_.

Miró por la ventana, a la oscuridad de la noche y le sonrió a la nada.

—No necesitas sacármelo con trampas, lo sabes. Pero tú no me lo has dicho.

— _Ah. ¿No lo he dicho? Supongo que porque es especial. Tengo el valor de decírtelo a la cara._

—Yo te lo he dicho muchas veces a la cara— protestó.

— _Lo sé. Pero yo no. No las suficientes._

Sora entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Cuándo vuelves?

— _Todavía no._

Lo sabía. Mejor que nadie. Odiaba que estuviera lejos. Odiaba tener que hablar por teléfono. Ella quería tenerlo ahí consigo, que se tumbara a su lado incluso a riesgo de que se quedara dormido. No importaba. Ella quería oler su piel, enredar sus dedos en sus cabellos y no tener que conformarse con cosas que él le hubiera regalado.

—Lo odio.

— _¿Qué cosa de tantas que odias exactamente odias?_

—Odio cuando te pones en plan filosofo o intentas darle la vuelta a mis sentimientos, por ejemplo. Pero más odio cuando estás lejos. Necesito un abrazo. ¿Sabes? — Reconoció. Las mejillas se le tildaron de rojez—. Te necesito. Mi amante del armario no es suficiente.

— _Diablos. Ahora es cuando odio no poder desvelar mi identidad verdad._

Sora se quedó a cuadros.

—¿De qué hablas?

— _Yo soy… ¡Gokû (1)!_

Sora abrió la boca a más no poder. Quería enfadarse con él, de verdad, pero existía la regla de que si te tronchabas (2) de risa con algo, luego no podías exigir un regaño. Así que Taichi se quedó con su imitación fallida de Batman basada en Gokû.

Cuando el silencio se acentuó, Sora enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué no dices nada?

— _Me gusta escuchar tu risa. Solo quería disfrutar de ello._

—Estás sonando demasiado empalagoso.

— _Que va, es sueño_. _Y también influye que te eche de menos. Por cierto, ahora en serio; ¿Qué hacías? Espera, puedo imaginarme que estabas inquieta, esperando mi llamada porque me he retrasado._

Sora odio que tuviera razón.

—Leía. Cazadores de sombras, el que me prestó Hikari antes de irte. Quiero ponerme al día antes de que todas me destripen la trama.

— _Oh, mierda._

Dio un respingo en la cama, enderezándose.

—¿Ocurre algo?

— _Sí. Ahora ya sé con quién me engañas. Seguro que es un rubio chulo playa (3) o un vampiro morenazo. Quizás un mago purpurina bisexual. Hay tantos…_

Sora volvió a reírse con ganas, sacudió la cabeza y se atusó el cabello.

—Son tantos que una no sabe con cuál peca a cada minuto, cariño.

Fue el turno de él de reírse. Y Sora se empapó de su risa. Cerró los ojos y pudo imaginárselo a su espalda, abrazándola mientras su risa le golpeaba los odios y su aliento la reconfortaba.

Cogió aire antes de que el corazón se le desbocara.

—Pero ninguno me toca como tú, o me besa y me abraza. Tampoco me hace reir… no, espera. Eso sí que lo hacen.

— _¡Sora!_ — jadeó él como si acabara de cortarle totalmente el rollo.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero es verdad. Me hacen reír e imaginar. Tú entras en esto último ahora. ¿Por qué tienes que irte fuera para estudiar?

— _Porque esto me da puntos para subir mi nota y experiencia. Ya sabes que quiero ser, en adelante tendré muchos más viajes._

—Pero…

— _Pero entonces podré llevarte conmigo_.

Sora sonrió y jugó con los pliegues de sus pantalones cortos.

—Eres un tonto.

— _Puede ser. Pero estoy harto de cargar con una cornamenta literaria_.

Cayó entonces en la cuenta de algo.

—Espera. ¿Cómo has sabido antes que eran rubios, morenos y un mago bisexual. No me digas que tú…

Taichi soltó el teléfono y el estrépito llegó hasta sus oídos. Carraspeó cuando volvió a cogerlo.

— _Qué buen día hace. ¿Eh? ¿Hace sol ahí?_

—Es plena noche y tengo las cortinas echadas. No me cambies de tema, Yagami —advirtió.

Taichi suspiró.

— _Aquí ya han estrenado la primera temporada en serie y como los chicos estaban viéndolas, pues me quedé a verla y me enganché. Sé que dijimos que la veríamos juntos una vez leyeras los libros, pero_ …

Sora hizo un mohín pese a que no pudiera verla. Taichi y ella habían prometido ver la serie una vez que ella se emparara al completo de los libros. Como a Yagami no le hacía demasiada gracia la lectura, no le importó. Pero que ahora demostrara que era capaz de engancharse a la serie sin ella… Aunque enfadarse por ello era una tontería.

—A cambio tendrás que verla de nuevo conmigo y —añadió—, como me hagas algún tipo de spoiler, te juro que te quedas sin chiquichiqui (4) hasta que te salga la primera cana.

Taichi soltó una carcajada.

— _Será inevitable_ — advirtió—. _Ahora mismo quisiera hasta decirte uno_.

—Ni te atrevas, Taichi Yagami. Que te quedarás sin ello.

Taichi continuó riéndose durante un rato, el suficiente para que Sora se contagiara del buen humor.

—Ahora en serio, eres un malvado por haberla visto sin mí.

— _Ni pensé que fue esa serie hasta que vi que varias chicas me miraban como si fuera un asno que no sabe nada mientras la veíamos. Cuando me dijeron cuál era, pensé en ti, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

—¿Eres consciente de que el coctel empeora por momentos, Tai? Series que no ves conmigo, pero sí con otras chicas. Cruel.

— _¿Eh? Pero qué dices. No es lo que piensas. Oye, que hasta me siento culpable de usar mi mano cuando no estás._

Sora abrió la boca con sorpresa, dejando escapar un gemido.

— _¿Qué acabas de confesar, Taichi?_

— _Bueno, yo… joder, no hago más que meter la pata… Vale. ¿Crees que no te echo de menos? Pues lo hago. Y es una guarrada, pero lo hago cuando más te necesito. Quizás debiéramos de empezar a pensar en hacer llamadas… más privadas._

—Ni de coña —aseveró sorprendida.

— _¿Por qué no? Yamato y Mimi lo hacen._

Sora veía capaz a Mimi de hacerlo. Yamato… no tanto. Pero Mimi era capaz de convencer a cualquiera que fuera al infierno.

—Por el mismo motivo que tú sabes que ellos lo hacen —terció—. Dios, me moriría de vergüenza de que se enterasen de lo que hacemos. Y más por teléfono, que las llamadas no son exactamente privadas.

— _¿Y una videollamada? Por Sky…._

Sora tenía suficiente.

—Buenas noches, Taichi. Que duermas bien.

Estaba tentada a colgarle cuando le escuchó decirlo. Fueron dos palabras, simples, suplicantes. Sora se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió. Volvió a ponerse el auricular en el oído.

—Repítelo. Haz que la espera sea menos pesada.

Taichi pareció dudar, pero como se suele decir, de perdidos al rio:

— _Te amo_.

Sora enrojeció y se tocó los labios mientras absorbía esas palabras. Hasta la médula.

—Dilo otra vez.

— _¿Esto es el Rey león?_

Sora volvió a reír.

—Tienes razón. Esperaré. Dímelo nada más verme.

— _Vaaale._

—Pero esta vez como no cumplas la promesa, realmente te quedas sin chiquichiqui.

Taichi rio esa vez. Su voz cada vez más cansada. Un bostezo rompió el momento. Sora miró el reloj.

—Vamos a dormir, anda. Mañana hablamos de nuevo.

Él no respondió. Un ronquido llegó desde el otro lado de la línea. Su Taichi, tan incontrolable como el viento. Tan fuerte como un humano podía ser. Tan valeroso como su corazón se lo permitía. Y tan travieso como el niño que nunca dejaba de ser.

Sora colgó con mucho mimo el teléfono y se acomodó sobre la cama para ver las cortinas corridas. No podía esperar un día más para verle. Pero algo le decía en el corazón que la espera valdría la pena. Pues a la larga, él sería todo para ella.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** Genee, que te quiero un montonazo aunque ahora estemos más separadas. Que tengas lo mejor en este día. Que eres una luchadora nata. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

 **Aclaraciones:**

(1): Personaje principal de Dragon ball.

(2): Troncharse: Partirse, romperse…

(3): Persona ligona que no tiene complejos y tiende a creerse superior a los demás. También existen otros conceptos de este llamado, pero en este caso es eso.

(4): sexo.


End file.
